El sonido del amor
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: Lo que hubiera sido si Todd jamás hubiera visto a Lucy en el sótano. Una vida en la que Sweeney y Lovett deben estar juntos para afrontar las consecuencias de todo lo que han hecho, en donde se dan la oportunidad de ser felices. La vida es para los vivos... lean por favor, Advertencia: Habrá sexo (perversión ¿dónde?)
1. Juicio Final

**Hola gente, aquí les traigo un pequeño fic que comencé a escribir durante mi clase de música :D **

**(No pregunten, estaba aburrida)**

**Disclaimer****_: Sweeney Todd y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro, solo como un medio de expresión y entretenimiento_**

**CAPITULO 1: EL JUICIO FINAL**

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El juez calló como el costal de porquería que era en el suelo, la sangre, la venganza, el odio acumulado, el resentimiento, todo saliendo a chorros desde lo más profundo de su ser al tiempo que la vida se le escapaba a Turpin.

Un intruso y los gritos de su pasado que le atormentaban despiadadamente, las cosas se movían a su alrededor sin un orden aparente, no oía nada excepto la voz de la Sra. Lovett _"cosas buenas pasan a los que saben esperar…", _no veía nada, no comprendía nada, pero si sabía algo: debía matar.

Una imagen tras otra, las pesadillas le atacaban la cabeza, sentía la fuerza de su propio odio y a la vez unas extrañas ganas de detenerse, pero algo no le permitía parar, debía hacerlo y deshacerse de todos los testigos.

Iba a matar a ese "muchacho" que sacó del baúl sin saber que se trataba de Johanna, de su propia hija, estaba en el éxtasis de la locura, ya no era dueño de sus acciones, simplemente era un cuerpo controlado por el resentimiento y la crueldad, un títere de la destrucción. Era unas manos y un par de navajas. Era Sweeney, era un monstruo.

Sentó al joven en la silla _"Todos necesitan una afeitada"_ le dijo y apunto estaba de presionar la navaja contra su cuello cuando los gritos de la Sra. Lovett le llegaron hasta los oídos como una brisa desesperada que lo despertó de su vívida pesadilla _"Olvida mi rostro" _le dijo antes de salir, sin saber que, de obedecerlo, Johanna estaría olvidando el rostro de su padre ¿Cómo olvidar a quién no recuerdas? ¿Cómo? Pero eso ya no era asunto suyo.._._

Cuando escuchó gritar a la Señora Lovett, la preocupación lo invadió y sintió la necesidad de ir a ver qué pasaba con ella, debía asegurarse de que no era nada, debía protegerla. Le preocupaba en cierta forma su bienestar, después de todo, estaban juntos en esto. Juntos en todo.

Bajó corriendo _"¿Qué pasa?"_ preguntó.

_"Nada, se aferró a mi vestido, pero ya terminó"_ repuso ella y una tranquilidad genuina le lleno el pecho. Ella estaba bien, él estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

Comenzó a mirar alrededor y se preguntó si realmente Turpin merecía que todas esas cosas hubieran sucedido por su causa, pero igual, lo hecho ya estaba hecho.

_"¿Todo bien Sr. Todd?"_ preguntó la pastelera que sin que él se diera cuenta ya se había acercado a él y le miraba curiosamente escudriñando sus ojos.

_"Si, excelente"_ respondió saliendo de sus cavilaciones _"Hay que deshacernos de todo esto"_ y señalo la escena alrededor de ellos. _"Sra. Lovett, abra la puerta del horno por favor"_

Ella se quedó congelada ante la petición, miró el cuerpo de Lucy y sintió algo que hasta ese momento no había sentido jamás: Sintió miedo, miedo de él.

_"Sra. Lovett, abra la puerta del horno por favor"_ repitió clavando sus dos pupilas en ella, que se limitó a dar una afirmativa con un movimiento de cabeza. Se levantó las enaguas para poder caminar más rápido y abrió la puerta como hipnotizada por un solo pensamiento: "¿Qué pasaría con ella si él la descubriera?" sin despegar la vista del cuerpo de quien había sido alguna vez Lucy Barker.

_"¿Pasa algo, Sra. Lovett?"_ interrogó Sweeney.

_"No, nada… es solo que no imaginé que esto fuera tan rápido ¿En qué momento llegamos aquí, Sweeney querido?"_

_"No lo sé"_

Las últimas palabras sellaron el momento. El barbero tomó al Beadle Bamford por los pies y Eleanor le cargo por las manos, pero aprovecho la proximidad de la vagabunda para moverla con el pie y dejar su cuerpo oculto en las sombras.

Ambos llevaron el cuerpo hasta el horno y lo arrojaron a las llamas. Repitieron la misma acción con el Juez. Las lenguas de fuego envolvían los dos repugnantes cuerpos en su interior, al fin tenían el infierno que se habían ganado.

Ahí estaban Eleanor y Sweeney, parados hombro con hombro, demasiado cerca, contemplando con aires de satisfacción y una sonrisa en la cara aquel diabólico espectáculo.

Todo había terminado.

Él se preguntaba qué era lo que debía hacer ahora, estaba confundido y mareado, nunca se había detenido a pensar en que seguiría después del final; a la vez se sentía orgulloso, tranquilo, saciado de su sed de sangre y venganza, estaba un tanto frustrado por que después de todo las cosas seguirían igual, estaba feliz sin dejar de odiar. Ella sentía alegría y tranquilidad de igual manera, tenía la esperanza reanimada por el hecho de que todo aquello llegara a su fin. Esta vez, después de todo, tal vez si tenía alguna oportunidad con el Sr. Todd, tal vez ya podrían olvidar. Pero la angustia acogía su corazón que latía acelerado ¿En dónde estaría Toby? ¿Qué haría para deshacerse del cuerpo de Lucy? ¿La mataría a ella también?

Eran demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo dentro de ambos corazones, solo querían saber que ahora el mundo no iba a derrumbarse sobre ellos. Necesitaban apoyo y fue por eso que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se tomaron de la mano mientras estaban ahí. Sus manos frías, completamente llenas de sangre de las víctimas, estaban fundidas en un nudo con los dedos entrelazados. Se apretaban, se aferraban el uno al otro.

La respiración de la pastelera no cedía el ritmo. Los cuerpos se redujeron a cenizas y el barbero la soltó para cerrar la puerta del horno.

Selló el postigo y se dio media vuelta. Frente a él, estaba Eleanor, agitada, con sangre en las manos desde el codo, los ojos cristalinos y sin embargo hermosos.

Se acercó a ella que de inmediato bajo la mirada, removió un mechón de cabello rojizo y se lo puso detrás de una oreja con la mano derecha mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dos dedos y dejaba una marca sanguinolenta en su mejilla.

La Sra. Lovett hizo catarsis y comenzó a llorar.

_"No, no mi mascota. Todo ha terminado"_ le dijo abrazándola a su pecho.

_"¡Seré la siguiente Mr. T!"_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

_"¿Qué dice? Claro que no…"_

Con la última frase, Sweeney tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y sintió como todas las emociones que tenía dentro se precipitaban sobre él y obedeció a su único impulso.

Busco desesperadamente los labios de la pastelera y los atacó con una furia en la que liberó todos los sentimientos previos. Comenzó con un pequeño roce, buscando su lengua, luego la apretó a él y se entretuvo mordiendo sus labios de los cuales dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos. La tomó de la cintura y el cuello. A ella le costó un poco reaccionar, le faltaba el aire, pero después solo se dejó hacer. Sweeney tenía el rostro ensangrentado y Eleanor pudo sentir ese sabor metálico en su boca, solo continuó. Lo deseaba, le acariciaba el rostro, lo abrazaba, se aferraba a ese momento. Saliva, lágrimas y sangre mezclados en sus labios con millones de emociones amargas que los llenaban completamente. Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Cuando ya no pudieron mantener el ritmo se separaron casi de golpe y recuperaron el oxígeno con una respiración profunda.

Pero nadie pudo hablar, no pudieron siquiera mirarse porque en ese mismo instante que sus labios se separaban, el chirrido de una rejilla los hizo dar un salto y una dulce voz temerosa preguntó desde las tinieblas _"¿Mamá?"_

_"¡Toby no!"_ gritó ella con el nudo en la garganta, sabía lo que pasaría, lo supo desde que lo llevó abajo, pero en cierta forma, pensó que encerrándolo ahí podría escapar, era un niño valiente y astuto. Jamás imaginó que se quedaría ahí.

Dio un salto para salir de la penumbra.

_"¡Los mataron! ¡Los mataron! ¡Yo pensé que el Sr. Todd era el monstruo, pero todo este tiempo le ayudo, señora!" _gritó el niño entre sollozos.

_"No, Toby querido, tu no comprendes, por favor vete" _dijo la panadera.

_"¡Tengo que avisar a la policía, nadie más debe comer sus pasteles!" _ Contestó el muchacho corriendo hacia la puerta, pero tuvo que detenerse, porque frente a ella estaba Sweeney mirándolo fríamente con una navaja en la mano.

_"¿A dónde vas, pequeño?" _preguntó el barbero.

_"¡No, Señor Todd! ¡No!" _gritó ella y corrió hacia él, le tomó por el brazo e intento detenerlo, pero la lanzó a un lado y la dejó caer en el suelo sobre la mancha de sangre que había salido del cuello de Lucy.

_"Lo siento Sra. Lovett, todos necesitan una afeitada"_ Se giró y de un tajo le cortó la garganta al niño mientras Eleanor lloraba desconsolada y dejaba que en la habitación resonara un eterno _"¡Noooooo!"_

Ella lo sabía, era un final anunciado… intentó evitarlo, pero las cosas debían ser así.

Se levantó y corrió al cuerpo del niño que iba perdiendo la vida. Con sus manos intentó cubrir la herida en su cuello y termino toda cubierta de sangre. Era inútil. Tobías Ragg murió en los brazos de su madre.

Lloro amargamente, sobre el cuerpo del niño y trataba de convencerse de que eso era lo mejor. Sabía que si hubiera avisado a la policía ella y Sweeney hubieran sido enjuiciados frente a un tribunal y condenados a la horca. Al menos, sin él todo podía cambiar de curso para ellos, pero aún le quedaba un asunto del cual ocuparse: El cuerpo de Lucy.

Sweeney se hinco frente a ella que se mecía hacia el frente y atrás abrazada al cadáver de Toby mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban junto a la sangre. Recargo su frente en la de ella y la sintió temblar ¿Qué era eso? Era el infierno. Había matado a su hijo y entonces, por primera vez se arrepintió de matar a alguien, por el dolor que Eleanor sentía, ella no merecía eso, pero era lo mejor si querían vivir.

_"Lo siento" _susurro a su oído y deposito un beso en su mejilla _"Lo siento de verdad Señora Lovett" _era lo único que podía articular.

_"No importa Mr. T, ya pasará…" _fue todo lo que la mujer respondió a la par que revolvía las lágrimas en su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y la sangre: "_ya pasara…"_

Luego, surgió el silencio.

_"¿Señor Todd?" _hablo ella _"¿Podría dejarme sola aquí por un momento?"_

El asintió con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha, pero antes de que saliera, la escucho hablar de nuevo.

_"¿Señor Todd?" _decía su voz temblorosa.

_"¿Si, Señora Lovett?"_

_"Prométame una cosa"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Prométame que… no me dejará…"_

Y el silencio regreso.

_"No, no se lo prometo…"_ Inquirió él rasguñándola en lo más profundo de su corazón _"…se lo juro" _

Y ella volvió a la vida.


	2. Johanna

**CAPITULO 2: JOHANNA**

Él salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, entonces Eleanor se levantó del suelo y dejo la cabeza de Toby reposar sobre el piso de piedra, deposito un beso en la mejilla del que fue su hijo y suspiro pesadamente. Tenía que deshacerse de Lucy, pero era muy pesada como para que la cargase hasta el horno.

Eligió lo obviamente más sencillo. Tomo un hacha que usaba para descuartizar los cuerpos y facilitar el manejo de la carne en el día a día de su emporio de empanadas y de un solo golpe, decapito el cadáver de Lucy Barker. Levanto la cabeza por los cabellos, abrió la puerta del horno y la arrojo dentro sin despegar los ojos de ella.

_"Sé que algún día pagaré por esto" _exclamo antes de cerrar el postigo. Se volvió al cuerpo de su hijo y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar ¿Cuán grande era su amor por Sweeney Todd, que no le importaba lo que hiciera, siempre le perdonaría? Había matado a su hijo, pero a ella no le importaba. Era un mal necesario. Ella estaba enferma.

Dejo todo exactamente como estaba y subió a la casa asegurando la puerta como de costumbre. Arriba, lejos del calor del horno, el ambiente estaba muy frío, era como si el invierno se hubiera precipitado sobre ellos de un momento para otro, hacía tanto frío que hubiera podido jurar que paso meses abajo, pero todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás. Una vela encendida sobre el mostrador y todo lo demás en penumbras; la única fuente considerable de luz, era el farol del alumbrado público que les brindaba un poco de su fulgor a través de la ventana.

Ella ya no podía caminar, todo había terminado y sin embargo le temblaban las rodillas. Se acercó un poco a la vela del mostrador y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y brazos, que se teñían con sangre desde su codo hasta la punta de sus dedos. Ante esa visión, ella esperaba que su estómago se diera un vuelco ¿De quién era la sangre? Ya no sabía, podía ser suya y no notaría la diferencia, estaba tan corrompida por la muerte, que no le impresionaba más. Por un segundo, sintió que era un monstruo y, en cierta forma, tenía un poco de razón, no estaba tan equivocada respecto a eso. Le dolía el estómago por los nervios del "¿Y ahora qué?" Pero nada más.

Se recargo en el mostrador con ambas manos y reestableció el ritmo de su respiración. Agacho la cabeza y noto que ya no podía mantenerse en pie con el temblor de sus rodillas, a todo esto: ¿En dónde estaba el Señor Todd?

Se quitó las botas, los tacones la mataban, sentía que iban a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Descalza, tomo la vela y camino hasta el centro de la sala, con un débil y temeroso hilo de voz, se atrevió a preguntar:

_"¿Señor Todd? ¿Está ahí?"_ pero no hubo respuesta.

Miro alrededor y nada se movía. Dirigió un vistazo hacía la calle y su estado de extrema sensibilidad se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un carruaje a la puerta de su casa. Se trataba de Anthony. Acto seguido, escucho pasos en la barbería. Estuvo a punto de salir tal cual estaba, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de la puerta, tomo la perilla, pero a punto de girarla estaba cuando recordó la sangre en su codo y que estaba descalza. Los pasos en la barbería se aceleraron, tomo una manta que estaba sobre el sofá, se la puso como si de un chal se tratara y subió las escaleras con el tacto frío en la planta de sus pies descalzos.

Anthony, efectivamente, había llevado un cabriolé para llevarse a Johanna.

Sweeney, al salir del sótano, se había dirigido arriba para verificar que "El intruso" que en realidad era Johanna, no siguiera ahí y pudiera representar una amenaza.

_"¿Quién eres?"_ preguntó el barbero.

_"Johanna Barker, Señor" _fue la respuesta y el mundo cayó encima de Sweeney Todd, quien se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo_ "No me haga daño, Señor, Anthony me dijo que…" _comenzó a decir la joven, pero Sweeney ya no la dejo terminar, se levantó y se acercó a ella. Era una visión espeluznante con toda la sangre revuelta en su rostro y su ropa, pero igual Johanna sintió una extraña curiosidad por aquel hombre.

_"Johanna…"_ susurro el barbero con una lágrima en su mejilla, caminaba hacia ella y ella retrocedía _"¿Es usted el Señor Todd?"_ interrogo la joven con horror en su voz _"Anthony no debe tardar, dijo que traería un carruaje para llevarte a un lugar seguro"_ exclamo el barbero.

Con las últimas palabras, desvió su mirada de ella. Johanna no supo que debía decir, se quedó inerte y temblaba de miedo. Le había visto asesinar al Beadle, al Juez, a la anciana… Todd se dio cuenta del estado de la joven.

_"No voy a hacerte daño" _le dijo.

En esos momentos, se escuchó como la puerta del sótano se cerraba en la distancia, lo cual devolvió un poco de fuerza a Sweeney, sabiendo ahora más o menos que pasaba con la Señora Lovett.

_"No entiendo nada, Señor"_ puntualizo Johanna con la respiración completamente agitada _"¡Mato al Bedel, mato al juez!" _dijo con un susurro desesperado, Todd se quedó en silencio.

_"Fue por tu bien, Johanna" _respondió.

_"¿Por qué?" _pregunto nuevamente la joven, el no dijo nada.

Johanna se giró sobre si en dirección al tocador, en donde la luz de la luna pegaba directamente sobre la fotografía donde ella, aun como una bebe, estaba en los brazos de su madre; la tomo entre sus manos y comprendió que tal vez, el hombre que estaba ahí, era su padre. Le dirigió una mirada llena de terror a lo que el barbero bajo la cabeza.

_"¿P-padre?"_ tartamudeo la jovencita a punto de llorar.

Sweeney levanto los ojos para toparse con unos cristalinos y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"_¡No, no es posible!" _inquirió Johanna.

_"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes"_ exclamo Todd caminando hacia ella, Johanna se alejó casi instintivamente, esos eran los pasos desesperados que la Señora Lovett escucho desde abajo.

El carruaje hizo acto de presencia, Anthony subió corriendo y la Señora Lovett detrás de él.

_"No es posible"_ dijo Johanna una vez más, la puerta de la barbería se abrió dejando ver a un temeroso Anthony, que se quedó muy impresionado con la sangre en el rostro de Sweeney, el marinero no lo había notado, pero justo detrás de él, Eleanor estaba de pie un par de escalones abajo, contemplando la escena.

_"¡Anthony!"_ sollozo Johanna y se abrazó a su pecho.

_"¿Que está pasando aquí?" _interrogo el marinero _"¿Señor Todd, que ocurre?" _

"¡Mato al Juez, mato al Beadle, Anthony!" sollozo Johanna.

"¿Señor Todd?" interrogo el joven sin comprender mucho de lo que sucedía.

_"Era necesario, Anthony, te hice una promesa y he cumplido" _

Obviamente, Johanna esperaba toda reacción, excepto lo que sucedió. Anthony, la soltó y fue directo al barbero, le tendió la mano.

_"Gracias, mi amigo, es más de lo que debía"_ exclamo.

_"No fue nada, Anthony"_ respondió Todd _"Ahora tú debes hacerme una promesa y aún más que eso, debes cumplirla"_

Con un gesto Anthony pregunto nuevamente _"¿De qué se trata, Señor"_

Y con un nudo en la garganta, aquel hombre que una vez fuera Benjamin Barker, exclamo: _"Debes prometerme que cuidaras de mi hija"_

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban, Johanna había posado su vista en la mujer que observaba desde el marco de la puerta, Eleanor sintió la mirada de la chica, pero no pudo hacer nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volteo la cabeza.

_"¿S-su hija, Señor?"_ y por toda contestación, el barbero puso el retrato de su familia ya olvidada en las manos del marinero.

_"Ella ya lo sabe" _concluyo.

_"Tiene que explicarme" _pidió Anthony, pero Lovett salió de las sombras:

_"Tal vez es mejor que esto quede así, cariño" _todos dirigieron su mirada a ella que ya no pudo contenerse y abrazo a Johanna como si fuera su hija de verdad _"Johanna, Johanna, mi pobrecita Johanna"_ decía la pastelera.

La muchacha se sintió reconfortada en sus brazos, como si algo del pasado regresara en aquellos momentos.

_"¡Madre!"_ sollozo y el corazón de todos los presentes dio un vuelco. Anthony no entendía nada, Todd no sabía que sentir y Eleanor sabía que ese era el título que viniendo de Johanna más le correspondía a ella.

Pasaron un par de minutos, pero no se sentía el paso del tiempo. El cochero, quien esperaba abajo en el carruaje, hizo relinchar los caballos para presionar a sus clientes.

_"Es mejor que se vayan ahora"_ dijo Todd, Eleanor intercambio miradas con los jóvenes, se levantó de su sitio junto a Johanna en el suelo y se dirigió al barbero.

Lo llevo aparte, en donde los muchachos no pudieran escuchar.

"_Sweeney, les debemos muchas explicaciones, déjalos quedarse esta noche, mañana, antes de que empiecen a preguntar por el juez en la ciudad ya se habrán ido." _

_"Pasaran la noche aquí" _sentencio el barbero y dio unas libras al marinero para pagar al carruaje por la espera. Después de disculparse y pedirle que volviera a la mañana siguiente, los cuatro individuos entraron al emporio de empanadas. Johanna tuvo ganas de pedirle a Anthony que se fueran lo antes posible, pero debía saber que había ocurrido con su familia en realidad, así que se quedó y poco a poco se habituó a la imagen que Sweeney y Eleanor daban. Los rostros pálidos y los ojos sumidos le traían recuerdos a la mente, solo que más coloridos de lo que tenía ahí.


	3. Redención

**CAPITULO 3: REDENCIÓN**

La pastelera dispuso un poco de agua y mientras los dos jóvenes enamorados esperaban en el comedor, ella y Todd fueron a la cocina. Eleanor le miro a los ojos con un hálito de alegría.

_"Estamos bien, Mr. T" _fue todo cuanto pudo decir con una leve y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomo una toalla, la remojo y con ella limpio esmeradamente el rostro del hombre al que amaba. Eran caricias suaves las que hacía sobre sus mejillas; removía la sangre y de vez en cuando, solo por el placer de hacerlo, deslizaba sus dedos sobre los labios del barbero. Desabotono la parte superior de su camisa y con mucha delicadeza, le limpio el cuello y los hombros, haciendo rulos en su clavícula con mucha paciencia. El barbero, se dejó relajar por las caricias de su vecina. Poso sus manos en las caderas de ella, manteniendo apenas la distancia prudente entre ellos para que pudiera lavarle adecuadamente. Recordemos que ella estaba descalza, por lo que, sin sus tacones, la diferencia de estaturas se hacía más evidente. El verla "más pequeña" de lo habitual, divertía a Sweeney, y también esbozo una leve sonrisa. Le atrajo un poco más cerca de él y la hizo pararse sobre sus zapatos, con lo que se equilibraba más la altura. Dejaron de moverse, solo disfrutaron la calma que era estar ahí, el uno frente al otro, se sentían seguros y mientras ellos estaban así, Anthony y Johanna les miraban desde el comedor, con admiración y ternura, la paz que se irradiaba entre barbero y pastelera, llegaba hasta los jóvenes, brindándoles cierta tranquilidad. Johanna dejo caer una lagrimilla. Después de todo aquel tiempo sola, encerrada con un monstruo, tenía una demostración de cariño verdadera frente a sus ojos.

El barbero deslizo sus manos por los hombros de ella, le quito la toalla y tomo sus blancas manos entre las suyas. Remojo la toalla y esmeradamente, limpio la sangre desde su codo hasta sus dedos. Era una especie de extraña delicadeza de la que alguna vez Eleanor lo creyó incapaz. También limpio el rastro de sangre que abrazar a Toby dejara en su cuello y la marca de sus labios.

Cuando terminaron de lavarse, fueron a la cocina. Llevaron el té y un aperitivo –muy a su estilo– Se sentó lado a lado y un momento que Sweeney siempre temió, llego.

Hubo un silencio extraño en la mesa. Por debajo del mantel, Eleanor tomo la mano de su inquilino y le dio serenidad, una vez armado de valor, él la soltó y comenzó a decir _"¿Qué te dijo Turpin sobre tu familia, Johanna?"_

_"Dijo que mi padre era un criminal, que le habían llevado a la prisión acusado por hurto… dijo que mi madre era una zorra, que era incapaz de cuidarme y que me abandono con él" _dijo Johanna con la respiración a un ritmo entre calma y sollozo.

_"¡Bastardo mentiroso!"_ exclamo Eleanor, Todd la contuvo.

_"Eso no es verdad, Johanna"_ repuso el barbero _"Yo no robe a nadie. Solo era un barbero con una familia feliz. El juez me arresto sin fundamento para seducir a tu madre y una vez que me tuvo fuera de la partida… la violo" _

Anthony y Johanna miraron a Lovett con lastima.

_"Yo no soy tu madre"_ inquirió la pastelera _"Lucy Barker, era su nombre. Yo solo era una amiga de la familia. Cuando se llevaron a Benjamin… a tu padre, le ayude a cuidar de ti, y fuiste por un tiempo como mi pequeña hijita. Turpin violo a tu madre y luego ella… se suicidó." _Hizo una pausa _"Pero yo te cuide como si fueras mi propia hija, te amaba, Johana, tiernamente, pasaba los días y las noches contigo y éramos felices. Sin Benjamin, yo no tenía nada, excepto a ti… y luego un día, Turpin vino y te arrebato de mi lado, ya no volví a verte, pero me quede aquí con la esperanza de que algún día Benjamin regresaría. Pasaron 15 años y Ben ya no regreso. Pero llegó el Señor Todd en su lugar."_

El barbero comenzó a hablar entonces._ "Tuve que cambiar mi nombre para volver a Londres, conocí a Anthony y cuando necesite ayuda, el me la brindo. Se enamoró de ti nos prestamos a ayudarlo porque mi objetivo era vengarme del juez y si de paso eso iba a hacerte libre, yo era capaz de cualquier cosa…"_

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno. Eleanor miraba en todas direcciones y Johanna tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa sin decir nada.

_"Te recuerdo"_ le dijo Johanna a la pastelera mientras le acariciaba la mano. La chica no puedo hacer nada entonces. Todos los recuerdos de su infancia le cayeron encima, no estaba su padre ni nadie más, solo Eleanor, le recordaba más alegre y vivaz, pero era ella finalmente, recordó la risa, su voz, el tacto de sus manos… Johanna se abrazó a ella y lloro en sus brazos _"¡Madre, madre! Tu eres mi madre, cuidaste de mí, te recuerdo muy bien"_

Eleanor correspondió al abrazo y con palmadas en la espalda consoló a Johanna, quien después se abrazó al barbero _"¡Padre!"_ Le dijo en el oído y algo en el interior de Todd se rompió para luego suavizarse.

Fue un poco extraño, finalmente los jóvenes entendieron que sí, habían matado al juez y a Beadle, pero no eran malas personas, naturalmente, Sweeney y Lovett no mencionaron nada sobre "su negocio" y la carne o los demás clientes que el barbero atendía. Así era mucho mejor.

Ahora que al menos su hija sabía lo que había ocurrido, dentro del corazón del barbero reinaba una misteriosa tranquilidad que solo lograba exacerbarse con el rostro de su hija a su lado y algo más que en cierto modo le atemorizaba: Eleanor Lovett. Mirarla ahí, le daba paz.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente entre explicaciones y otras cosas, ya no había sonidos en las calles y necesitaban dormir. A Eleanor le punzaba la cabeza por la ansiedad que había vivido apenas unas horas atrás y luchaba consigo misma para poder mantener los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Se sentía muy mal.

Después de recoger los platos, el barbero indico a Anthony y Johanna la habitación perteneciente a Todd, en la que podrían dormir aquella noche, que por cierto, tenía una temperatura completamente helada.

La pastelera, medio tiritando de frío, les acomodo la cama a los jóvenes muchachos, beso la frente de Johanna y esta esbozo una sonrisa.

_"Duerme bien, hija"_ le dijo antes de salir del cuarto y Sweeney la observaba desde el quicio de la puerta sin estar completamente seguro de que debía o no hacer ahora. Lovett, por otro lado, se sentía un tanto inquieta, pero no podía con su cansancio y al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se volvió al barbero.

_"Usted duerma en la cama, Mr. T. Yo dormiré en el sofá" _exclamo casi mecánicamente mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala.

_"Está loca, morirá de hipotermia si pasa un minuto en esa sala"_ fue la respuesta de Sweeney que la tomo por el hombro y la dirigió a la habitación.


	4. Cansancio

**CAPITULO 4: CANSANCIO**

La pastelera casi sin poder mantenerse en pie, se dejó caer sobre la cama con la misma pesadez que caían los cadáveres en su sótano.

El barbero se quedó de pie en el extremo de la habitación, mirándola. Eleanor hizo inútiles esfuerzos por desanudar las tiras de su corsé, le punzaba la cabeza y múltiples imágenes se arremolinaban en su cabeza como una extraña pesadilla llena de silencio. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, le dolía la garganta y el estómago le daba vueltas.

_"¿Necesita ayuda con eso?"_ pregunto Todd al notar la torpeza con la que ella intentaba desanudar sus ropas. Ante la pregunta, la mujer abrió los ojos ligeramente.

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Qué si necesita ayuda con eso?"_ repitió Todd ni un poco arrepentido o apenado con el ofrecimiento.

Pasaron algunos segundos y la pastelera reanudo sus intentos.

_"Si, por favor"_ concluyo dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. El barbero se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella, que se sentó con la espalda curveada por el cansancio.

Con un respeto casi extremo, Todd comenzó a desatar tira por tira los listones que ceñían la cintura de la pastelera. Poco a poco la presión en su cuerpo se fue relajando y el dolor se detuvo. Ella dio una profunda respiración y él alejo sus manos de ella. Tenía una espalda muy blanca, con piel tersa, pero por simple educación, aparto la mirada de su piel. La dejo posarse suavemente sobre la sábana y sin que ella dijera otra cosa, se arrodillo junto al extremo de la cama por donde colgaban sus piernas adoloridas y comenzó a desabrochar las agujetas de sus botas. Lovett solo se dejó hacer, estaba casi inconsciente. Lo hizo con una increíble y fascinante delicadeza, casi evitando tocar las medias. Con una mano sostenía el tobillo y con la otra desanudaba las tiras y abría los tres broches que tenían sus botas. Luego las poso sobre el suelo sin hacer ruido al chocar los tacones sobre la madera y acaricio con las palmas de sus manos los pequeños y delgados pies. Cargo ambas piernas y la dejó en una mejor posición sobre la cama. Se sentó a su lado y medito un momento lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía como una opresión en el pecho, un suspiro atascado. Miro a la mujer que dormía aparentemente apacible a un lado suyo, sin saber que en realidad, su sueño se veía turbado por las peores y más profundas pesadillas, pesadillas en las que le perdía, en las que la sangre escurría por sus navajas y el líquido pertenecía a su propio cuello.

Se levantó de la cama, estaba cansado y sin embargo inquieto. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo de ahí una navaja ensangrentada, la desplego y aun cayeron un par de gotas rojas y brillantes sobre la mesa de noche de Nellie. No tenía más remedio que deshacerse de esa ropa. Se la quitó y quedo solo con sus interiores. Tomo el extremo contrario de la cama y después de pasar las cobijas sobre su cuerpo y el de la pelirroja, dio un profundo suspiro. Observo el techo un rato y después se atrevió a mirar a su compañera. Estaba mal que durmiera con ella, pero solo era una noche y se prometió a si mismo que no la tocaría inapropiadamente, solo estaría a su lado porque hacia frio y así mantendría el calor para ambos. Nada más. Pronto se quedó dormido y sin saberlo, compartía la misma pesadilla con la mujer que dormía a su lado.


	5. Pesadillas Compartidas

**Hola, como han visto actualice muy rápido todos los episodios, por favor dejen Reviews :3 ésta historia será larguita, pero obviamente dependerá de cuantas señales de vida me dejen jajaja, cualquier sugerencia, díganmela y yo veré como ir acomodando sus aportes en la historia, pero por favor, déjenme saber que si están leyendo. Con éste fic quiero llegar a muchos, muchos episodios... primero, la meta es pasar de los 10, pero epóyenme ¿Va? :D**

**CAPITULO 5: PESADILLAS COMPARTIDAS**

_El viento soplaba con una fuerza tormentosa en el exterior de la barbería. _

_Un grupo de personas angustiadas miraban con asco las tartas de la Señora Lovett de las que chorreaba sangre sobre los platos, entre los dedos de los comensales y, con horror, estos observaban como se asomaba la carne humana cruda en su máximo punto de putrefacción de la masa. _

_Eleanor y Sweeney miraban por la ventana. Ella tenía miedo, estaba inquieta y sollozaba levemente, pero mantenía la postura tratando de formular un plan congruente para salvar la vida de ambos._

_"Señor Todd, váyase de aquí" exclamo finalmente la pastelera._

_"No sin usted" respondió mientras tomaba su navaja y aseguraba la puerta de la barbería con un mueble._

_"Deje que me lleven a la horca, Mr. T. Salve a Johanna…"_

_"¡NO!" sentenció el barbero "Solo saldré de aquí si usted viene conmigo, en caso de lo contrario, moriremos juntos ¿Entendió?"_

_Un silencio total invadía el ambiente. Entonces, el murmullo de un grupo de hombres subiendo la escalera llego hasta sus oídos y la ansiedad creció en ellos. Habían sido descubiertos, ya no quedaba nada, una muchedumbre golpeaba la puerta aclamando porque les apresaran._

_"Van a juzgarnos, frente a Turpin" dijo ella._

_"Y nos condenarán a muerte" repuso él._

_En ese momento, los hombres abrieron la puerta y Turpin, de la mano de Johanna con vestido de novia aparecieron al frente de la turba enardecida. La muchacha tenía gesto de horror y la boca cubierta por una mordaza del color de su vestido._

_"Vaya, vaya, Barbero" dijo Turpin "Tuve que interrumpir mi boda para atender este asunto… pero no te molesta que me haya casado con tu hija ¿Verdad, señor Benjamin Barker?"_

_Luego, de la mordaza de Johanna comenzó a escurrir sangre y, la gente desapareció._

_ Sweeney había matado a su propia hija, tenía el corte en la garganta. Lucy, estaba tirada en el suelo, sobre una pila enorme de cadáveres sangrantes rodeados de hojas de otoño con una luz brillante que caía sobre ellos. _

_La sangre chorreaba y comenzaba a mojar los pies de la pastelera, que miraba con horror a Lucy ahí arriba._

_"No les daré el gusto" decía una voz. _

_"No vivirán, no más" decía otra._

_La barbería se prendió en llamas, el fuego, de hecho inicio en las hojas de otoño y Todd busco una salida, de pronto, Lovett ya no estaba ahí con él, sino que estaba afuera, la tenían presa un grupo de hombres liderado por el asqueroso juez y Beadle Bamford._

_Todo se volvió oscuro, el fuego se fue, Lovett estaba desnuda, al centro de un cuarto. _

_Dos hombres la sostenían de las muñecas. Estaba golpeada, los rizos deshechos le caían sobre el rostro y solo miraba al suelo llorando débilmente, su pálida piel estaba llena de moretones y signos de latigazos y fustas. _

_La habían estado golpeando un buen rato. Tenía el costado herido y sangraba._

_Levanto la cara y Todd pudo ver su mirada suplicante._

_"No otra vez" susurro la pastelera mientras dos hombres comenzaban a tocarla lujuriosamente ante la risa de otros más que salieron de la sombra como demonios._

_Todd intento gritar, pero no pudo, quiso correr hacia ella y estaba encadenado a un muro de piedra, en su sótano._

_Lovett lanzo entonces un grito ahogado, pero Todd ya no podía ver nada, porque un círculo se había formado en torno a ella, sabía que la violaban, que la estaban tocando todos con sus sucias manos y que la estaban golpeando. _

_Los hombres se reían y vitoreaban el dolor de la mujer frente a ellos. Sweeney se sintió débil y muy impotente, nadie debía hacerle daño a Eleanor._

_De pronto, todo el sonido se fue y pudo moverse, camino a través de un corredor y al final estaba ella, cubierta con una manta de color blanco._

_"Deben elegir" dijo una voz._

_"¿Señor Todd?" pregunto ella con miedo._

_"¿Esta bien, Señora Lovett?" exclamo el aludido hincándose a su lado y descubriendo su cuerpo de la manta. Estaba desnuda y escurría sangre de entre las piernas. Temblaba. _

_Sweeney sintió la navaja en su mano._

_"¡HAZLO!" dijo una mujer que sonaba como Lucy a sus espaldas, pero él no comprendió._

_"¡Mátala! ¿O prefieres dejarla sufrir por siempre?" dijo otra voz, la de un hombre._

_Y entonces, Eleanor levanto la cabeza y expuso por igual su cuello y sus senos blancos a la mirada del barbero que la miro indeciso._

_Finalmente, levanto la navaja y a punto de cortar su cuello, ella comenzó a sollozar desesperada, el no pudo más y dejo caer la navaja, contemplándola un momento brillar sobre el piso, pero ya era muy tarde, porque al levantar la vista, pudo ver como se columpiaba frente a él el cuerpo de una inerte Eleanor Lovett que había sido ahorcada con una soga que se pendía de una rama torcida y seca, lejos del alcance de sus manos._

Entonces, el barbero despertó alterado dando un pequeño salto sobre la almohada. De inmediato se contuvo, giro la cabeza sobre su costado y pudo ver, que Eleanor Lovett también había desertado, pero ella estaba cubriendo sus labios haciendo presión sobre su barbilla con ambas manos, tenía la respiración agitada, contenía su propio llanto.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. El barbero coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y con un movimiento de cabeza la invito a calmarse. Ella se quitó las manos de la boca y comenzó a articular palabra:

_"Tuve un sueño horrible, Mr. T"_ exclamó y a esto, el barbero respondió con una voz suave.

_"Yo también, Señora Lovett… muy horrible" _

Con la mano que tenía posada sobre su hombro la invitó a recostarse de nuevo. Así, lado a lado ambos volvieron a tomar su posición en la cama, pero un poco más cerca.

_"Soñé que nos descubrían, Señor Todd, que venían para entregarnos a la ley y que iban a llevarnos a la horca… luego Turpin y Johanna y… querían hacerle daño a usted, así que fui capturada por el Beadle y… y…"_ pero ya no pudo continuar porque una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla y se quedó pasmada mirando el techo. Luego se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a su compañero y exclamo con estupefacción un par de palabras que le costaban bastante, que el barbero mismo jamás creyó que escucharía de ella:_ "Tengo miedo, Señor Todd, tengo miedo y no sé por qué"_

Todd trago saliva y resoplo, él había soñado lo mismo que ella describió. Se quedó en silencio, metido en sus pensamientos por un par de segundos. Pensó en mil cosas que decirle, sí ella tenía miedo ¿Qué pasaría con él? Como no encontró nada apropiado, solo atino a pasar su brazo por la cintura de ella, apretarle contra su pecho y susurrar en su oído:

_"No tema, Señora Lovett, yo cuidaré de usted"_

La pastelera, en respuesta, pasó su brazo alrededor del barbero, acortando más la distancia entre ambos cuerpos y hundió la cara en el pecho de él, ahogando sus lágrimas ahí. Sabían que a la mañana siguiente todo se volvería mas difícil que solo abrazarse y ´pretender que estaban bien, pero por el momento era suficiente, podían dormir una última noche en relativa tranquilidad.


	6. Adiós

**¡AMIGOS, HE VUELTO! Perdónenme, anduve muy poco inspirada, me dio una crisis depresiva muy fuerte y escribir era lo último que quería hacer. Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, sigan leyendo y déjenme reviews y comentarios, todos serán tomados en cuenta. Espero que les guste, navajazos en los reviews, por favor.**

**NOTA: ¡SEXO EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: Si fuera mío no estaría aquí (:**

**CAPITULO 6: ADIÓS.**

Poco antes del amanecer, Eleanor ya se encontraba fuera de la cama, atraviada con un vestido negro de mangas largas y preparando té.

A las cinco en punto de la mañana, el señor Todd, seguido por Anthony y Johanna, bajaban la escalera rumbo al vestíbulo. Era hora de despedirse.

Nadie hablaba, nadie cruzaba la mirada con nadie. En una secuencia autómata, la pastelera ordenó una pequeña valija con un par de vestidos que seguramente le quedarían a Johanna, queso y un trozo de pan para que pudieran comer en el camino. El cochero llamo a la puerta y entonces Anthony tomó la vasija, al mismo tiempo que el señor Todd se acercó a Johanna y le acarició la mejilla.

"_Estaremos en Plyumouth, Señor Todd. Pueden visitarnos cuando gusten; pueden llegar en barco, pero la casa no está cerca del muelle, hay que rentar un carro rumbo al este. A las afueras del pueblo está la casa en donde viviremos. Son por siempre bienvenidos"_ exclamo Anthony.

Los chicos _subieron_ al carro, pero barbero y pastelera no pusieron un pie más alla del alfeizar de la puerta. Sentían que si alguien los veía iba a saber todo cuanto ocultaban, que la primer persona en transitar la calle lo haría señalandolos con el dedo, acusandolos de asesinos.

Cerraron la puerta.

Silencio.

La casa permaneció sumida en quietud absoluta, en oscuridad, con una atmosfera de tensión; como si a cualquier movimiento o sonido las personas pudieran verlos, oirlos, condenarlos.

"_¿Qué haremos ahora?_" dijo Todd.

"_Esperar"_ fue la respuesta de Eleanor.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Si, amor, ya lo dije: vamos a esperar... puede ser que Londres se tarde más de seis días en notar que su juez estrella está desaparecido, como puede ser que ya lo hayan notado, solo que no podemos hacer nada ahora, porque solo sería culparnos de antemano. Hay que esperar, no podemos hacer un plan, porque no sabemos a qué nos enfrentarémos..."_

Y antes de que el barbero pudiera ofrecerle cualquier respuesta finalizó:

"_Abriré el emporio, le recomiendo que haga lo mismo con su barbería y esté muy al pendiente de todo cuanto digan sus clientes. Nada de muertos, hay carne para una semana."_

Una hora más tarde, la tienda de la Señora Lovett estaba llena de clientes listos para tomar el desayuno. Eleanor iba de un lado a otro, como si nada hubiera sucedido la noche anterior, aunque continuamente las imagenes sangrientas de unas horas antes le atormentaban, seguidas de un bochorno y un vuelco a su estómago, tras el cual ella solo podía volverse a mirar a la barbería, de la que todos los clientes bajaban bien afeitados y contentos. Nadie moría, excepto ella.

Todo iba bien, una orden aquí, otra allá, cerveza, más salsa, otro plato, uno tras otro ella los atendía a una velocidad esplendida. Sacaba las empanadas crudas del horno y saludaba a sus amistades. Nada sobre el juez, nada sobre nada, hasta que alguien preguntó:

"_¿Y en dónde está Toby, querida?"_

Dejó caer el plato vació que llevaba entre las manos. El vididrio se rompió al tocar el suelo.

Toby estaba muerto.

Habían asesinado a Toby.

El Señor Todd había asesinado a Toby... frente a ella.

¿Calcinado? ¿Cocinado?

Tal vez había algo de Toby en la empanada que esa mujer estaba masticando...

"_Se fue a pasar algunos meses con mi tía... en... América" _escupio depronto_ "estará allá hasta el próximo año, o tal vez más. El señor Todd y yo queremos asegurarnos de que tenga una buena educación y ¿qué mejor que las academias de una nueva colonia inglesa?"_

La mentira perfecta. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por el chico en los siguientes 10 años. Pero si tuvo que tragarse un nudo que se le formó en la garganta. El chico no era sangre de su sangre, pero era su hijo.

Toby se había ido.

Todo fue tranquilidad en ambas plantas del 186 de la Calle Fleet, pero repentinamente una junta de policías hizo acto de presencia. Iban recolectando información sobre el Juez Turpin.

Eleanor palideció al escuchar su propósito.

Se sabía que el juez había ido días antes a aquel establecimiento.

Era una suerte que no lo situaran ahí la noche anterior, o estaban fritos.

Se hablaba de que el juez y su alguacíl habían huido con una buena suma de dinero. También se hablaba de que su pupila había sido asesinada en el manicomio y que quizá por eso el juez había decididio irse. Tenían una coartada, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?


	7. Piel contra piel

**Y porque todo el fannbase de Sweeney Todd siempre lo quiere: SEXO, SEXO, SEXO (:**

**Disfrútenlo, no sé qué tal esté, así que les agradecería si me dejaran un pequeño reviewsito y me dijeran qué les pareció. LOS AMO, Gracias por leer...**

**CAPÍTULO 7: PIEL CONTRA PIEL**

Por la noche Eleanor se reunió con Sweeney en la trastienda. Cerraron puertas y entanas, apagaron luces, intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible. Tenían una coartada por corto tiempo. Si a la gente se le ocurría algo para justificar la auscencia de Turpin todo estaría bien, pero si alguien había visto al juez ir a la barbería ell día anterior estaban muertos.

Ambas figuras se movieron en la oscuridad dela casa hasta la sala y se sentaron lado a lado en el sofa. Entonces, como si todo el día hubiera estado aguantando el llanto, Eleanor solto a llorar desconsolada, abrazándose a un cojín del sofa, ahogando gritos de dolor. Sweeney se quedo mirándola, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Finalmente, ella levanto la vista y habló:

"_Todo el día me han estad preguntando por Toby, Señor Todd... les dije qu elo mandamos a América con mi tía"_ y siguió llorando.

Ella sabía que era necesario. Tenía un gran dolor en su alma. Sweeney no sabía qué decirle.

Pasaron unos minutos y la pastelera silenció su lanto aún abrazada contra el cojín. Cuando despegó su rosto, el barbero se acercó temerosamente a ella, como si tanto tiempo en la prisión le hubieran hecho olvidar como acercarse a alguien. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apreeto contrta su pecho. Eleanor derramó una lágrima más.

"_Lo lamento, Señora Lovett"_

Escuchar que su barbero se disculpara por algo después de todas las cosas que le había hecho si sentir el más mínimo remordimiento le devolvió la fe. Levanto la mirada y ahí estaban sus ojos marrones, en los que se reflejaba la luz de la ventana.

No supo quién inicio, pero al siguiente momento sus labios se estaban fundiendo en la oscuridad. Ahí sentados, Sweeney y Eleanor comenzaron a besarse muy tiernamente, casi con miedo, como si el otro fuera frágil y pudiera desmoronarse. Sweeney llevó sus manos al rostro de la pastelera, la acarició, besó sus mejillas frías y empapadas. Secó las lágrimas con sus abios y volvió a besarla. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más intenso, se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas. La temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir, a ella le temblaban las rodillas. Con un movimiento rápido, Sweeney tiró de las cintas de su vestido y deslizó el corset un poco hacia abajo. La empujo en el sofa y se dejó caer sobre ella, sintiendo el contacto de sus pechos a quemarropa. Siguió besándola y ella le abrió la camisa. Él pudo contemplar con la escasa luz los senos blancos y comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuello de ella, que no pudo contener un gemido de placer.

A medida que iba bajando, el barbero deslizaba más el vestido y sacaba la ropa interior larga de ella. Pasó su lengua por el torso desnudo, por el vientre, por la cintura, besaba y mordisqueaba cada espacio de l apiel que se le ofrecía. Todo con ua extrema delicadeza. La respiración de la pastelera era muy agitada. Sweeney se puso de pie y le ayudó a ella a salir del vestido. Comenzó a masajear sus gluteos, la apricionó contra el sofa mientras él se iba sacando la ropa. La pastelera gemía entre sus brazos y aún con el pantalón puesto, él daba ligeras arcadas contra su pelvis, haciendo crecer su erección. Finalmente cuando el pantalón ya no podía contener más el miembro, dejó que la prenda cayera y penetro a la mujer en un movimiento rápido.

Eleanor sintió un flujo de calidez en su cadera, seguida de un ligero dolor. 15 años sin sexo hacen que parezca la primera vez. La mujer arqueo la espalda y con ese movimiento ambos cayeron al suelo. Eleanor sollozo fuermente, le lastimaba, pero no permitió que Sweeney saliera de ella. Lo apreto con sus piernas y profundizó la penetración, seguida de un grito que retumbó en la habitación. El barbero comenzó a embestirla, primero lentamente, con tacto, pero después se volvió más agresivo, más rápido. Sus cuerpos se llenaron de sudor, a cada embestida la mujer gritaba y sollozaba , primero de dolor, luego de placer. El barbero salió de ella para no llegar al climax aún. Ella le reprochó con un sonidito ronco, pero después lo comprendió. Se sento sobre él, sin introducir su miembro. El barbero pudo ver los senos de la pastelera en su máximo esplendor, desde abajo comenzó a masajear los pezones, pero ella lo detuvo y le atrapó las manos sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a besarlo, a lamer su cuello, su pecho y sus cicatrices de la prisión. Al llegar a la altura del ombligo dejó que sus pezones masajearan un poco el miembro erecto, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de ponerlo dentro de su boca.

Comenzó pasando la lengua de un lado a otro, masajeandolo con sus manos, mientras el hombre cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro. Coomenzó a tocarlo completamente, era lo que siempre había querido y lo tenía ahí. El barbero hacía sonidos roncos de satisfacción, pero ella aún no quería que terminara. Se levanto e introdujo el mienbro dentro de ella nuevamente. Comenzó a cabalgarlo, con movimientos pausados y desesperantes, luego más veloces. A cada vaivén el placer aumentaba comenzó a gritar de nuevo, a decir el nombre de su barbero una y otra vez. Él tomóel control, le dejó caer sobre e lalfombrado sin deshacer la penetración, quedó sobre ella y empezó a regir el ritmo. Su torso chocaba con el de ella produciendo un leve sonido, iba y venía con muchísima fuerza, casi con cierto deje de sadísmo. Ella gritaba, le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, le tiraba el cabello y en cierto momento se mordía los labios. El barbero atacó su cuello, mordía y pellizcaba la piel pálida de Eleanor, recorría el trayecto entre su cuello y sus gluteos, en dónde se detenía para clavar sus uñas. De cierta forma ambos disfrutaban el dolor que el otro podía causarle. Ella hizo un movimiento rápido y Sweeney quedó sentado con la espalda hacia el sillón. Ella sobre de él lo cabalgaba llendo y viniendo, chocando sus entrepiernas. El la tomó del cabello, recorrió su cuello y su pecho con la lengua, con mordidas una y otra vez. Le gustaba ecucharla decir su nombre, lo excitaba cada vez más. Siguió atacando con velocidad, una y otra vez, mordiendo, pellizcando, palmeando a la pastelera, hasta que ella dejó conar un grito más fuerte que todos los anteriores , un sonorísimo "¡AAAAHHHHH!" Tras el cual se desplomó contra él.

Ambos habían llegado, estaban exahustos y no sabían a ciencia cierta qué era lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Quedaron recostados sobre la alfombra, en el suelo. Con un movimiento pausado con su aún tembloroso brazo, Sweeney jaló la ropa que habían dejado caer y cubrió los dos cuerpos. Eleanor se recostó sobre el brazo del barbero sin poder decir una palabra.

Él se quedó dormido y ella lo contempló un minuto más con los ojos húmedos. Quería sber que esa no iba a ser la última noche que pasarían así. Así es cómo ella siempre había querido estar, entre sus brazos... pero si los soldados seguían su investigación y daban con ellos, los llevarían a la horca y arderían en el infierno., no podrían volveer a besarse.

La mujer derramó una lágrima y se convenció a si misma de que todo estaría bien. Antes de cerrar los ojos, besó la mejilla del hombre a su lado y susurró un temeroso:

"_Te amo" _en su oído, sin saber que él seguía en realidad despierto, escuchándola respirar, que era su nuevo sonido favorito.


End file.
